Betrayal
by Turok 2
Summary: Well what do YOU think? I'll let you find out for yourself.
1. Prologue

A/N (This takes place at the end of 'Titan Rising'. Reminder-I am the writer of 'True Love' for 'Code Lyoko'.)  
  
Prologue  
  
"I'm sorry we got off to a rocky start." said Terra, walking down the main hall with Raven.  
  
"Well, I think it went pretty well!" said Raven, stopping in front of a door, "It took me a year to stop hating Beast Boy."  
  
Both of the girls started laughing. Raven pushed a button to open the door. They both walked into the dark room.  
  
"Where are we?" asked Terra, tilting her head.  
  
"Your room." answered Raven, flipping a light switch to turn on the lights.  
  
"SURPRISE!" everyone, except Terra, screamed the second the lights were on.  
  
"You guys did all this," Terra asked, looking at the room, "for me?!"  
  
"Well," said BB, walking up to Terra, "yeah, sense you helped save our home and all, we thought that you deserved your own room."  
  
"You also deserve one of these." said Robin, handing her an official Teen Titans communication device. "Welcome to the team!"  
  
"You mean, I'm..." Terra started.  
  
"A Teen Titan!" Robin finished for her.  
  
"Aw, yes. Very nice!" said Cyborg, grinning from ear to microphone ear.  
  
"Glorious!" said Starfire.  
  
"This is the best thing that's ever happened to me!" said BB, hearts floating in his eyes.  
  
"Congratulations, Terra." said Raven, "You've earned it."  
  
"There's only ONE thing that can commemorate such a momentous occasion!" said Cyborg, holding up a finger, "Waffles!"  
  
"Mmm, can they be nondairy waffles?" asked BB walking with the rest out the door.  
  
"Sounds good," said Terra, staying in her room, "I'll be right out." she turned around once the door was closed, "I don't believe it, they actually trust me." she said, her hair falling over her right eye. "Perfect!" she said slowly, giving an evil smile.  
  
A/N(I know this may be a bit of a disappointment to some Terra fans, but I strongly believe that you will be disa... no, never mind. R&R) 


	2. Chapter 1

This message is to Fan Fiction and to the makers of 'Teen Titans'. Everybody else, please don't read this!  
  
Disclaimer-I do not own 'Teen Titans' or anything about it. Betrayal is NOT a stolen idea. It might have the same name and same story line, but I came up with this on my own. Ever sense you played 'Titan Rising', I knew that she was going to betray the titans, so please don't sue me.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
-- Raven's room -- (She is going to kill me if she sees me!)  
  
Raven was in bed, tossing and turning and sweating. This was happening to her for a few days, having the same dream of what Terra had went through in flash visions. The giant scorpion...throwing Beast Boy of the rock by accident...the obstacle coarse...the diamond mine...Slade...losing control of her away......Slade...then, Raven shot awake, sitting up so fast, that her hair wiped around into her face. She was shaking a little, from the perspiration. She wiped her hair away from her face, got up, walked out of her room and into the living room, where Cyborg was shooting zombies on the Game Station, Starfire was talking to Robin in the kitchen about the secrete on how to escape the gravity of a black hole, and BB was hitting on Terra. Once Raven saw what Beast Boy was doing, she felt something inside herself, drop. "Whoa, what was that!?" she thought to herself, "Sense when did that start?" She shook it off as best as she could, but it was still bothering her a lot. She walked over into the kitchen.  
  
"Good morning, friend!" said Starfire, in her usual, super happy voice.  
  
"Hey Raven." said Robin, "What's wrong?"  
  
Raven sat down at the table and rested her arms on it. She remained silent, psychically making a cup of tea.  
  
"What is wrong, friend?" Starfire asked, frowning, "Perhaps you would like a Tamaranien folk song." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Then she felt something grab her face. She opened her eyes and saw that Raven's powers were gripping her, lifting her off the ground and she was sent flying through the room. She landed in the arm chair and past out. Raven went back to drinking her tea.  
  
"RAVEN!" Robin yelled, "What did you do that for!"  
  
Raven finished her tea, and put her cup in the sink.  
  
"I asked you a question!" Robin said angrily.  
  
"Leave me alone." said Raven, walking towards the main door.  
  
"Eww! Man, get a room you two!" said Cyborg.  
  
When Raven heard that, she turned around and looked. Beast Boy was making out with Terra. Once she saw this, she felt something inside herself drop again, only this time is was much worse. About six of the over head lights that were above her, blew up at that site. She noticed that everyone, except Starfire(well duh, she's out cold), was then looking at her. She turned around and ran through the door and down the hall. Every where she ran, she left a path of debris until she reached her room. She ran in, closed the door, and punched in a code to lock it.  
  
:.: Raven's POV :.:  
  
I locked the door so that I could be alone for a while. I thought to myself "What's wrong with me! I can't feel emotions!" I sat down on my bed and started thinking about the dream, Beast Boy hitting on Terra, and Beast Boy...kissing Terra. At this thought, I felt something going down the side of my face. I wiped it and looked at it. It was a teardrop! The second I saw what it was, I don't know what came over me, but I just broke out into tears. I couldn't stop! Meanwhile, everything in my room was blowing to bits and flying all around me! I had to stop before I destroyed the tower and my friends! All of the sudden, an alarm went off, and then the tower started shaking. Seconds later, it collapsed! 


End file.
